Electrostatic actuators for MEMS devices are well know. Such actuators typically include two plates that are attracted to each other when they are biased with a voltage difference. Comb drives are modified versions of such plate electrostatic actuators that use plates from which overlapping protrusions know as combs extend. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,947. Torsional electrostatic actuators typically have one plate fixed and one that is free to rotate about an axis, often by virtue of being connected to a softer element, e.g., a spring of some type, at the axis point.